Orbital Gate
The Orbital Gate, also known as the Beltino Orbital Gate is a large satellite over Corneria. During the Aparoid Invasion, it was the site of a large battle between Aparoids and the Cornerian Defense Force. After the war, it became the center of government for Corneria while the planet was being rebuilt from the invasion. 'Functionality' The gate serves as the main transport hub for the entire Lylat System, transporting ships of all sizes across vast distances throughout the galaxy, by turning entering ship into energy, which is then transmitted to its destination to be converted back into matter. In addition, it also serves as a large scientific research station. 'History' 'Aparoid Invasion' During the Aparoid Invasion it was the site of a large battle between Aparoids and the Cornerian Defense Force. After the war, it became the center of government for Corneria while the planet is being rebuilt from the invasion. Following the near destruction of Corneria City, after Beltino Toad discovered the location of the Aparoid Homeworld with the Core Memory, the Aparoids responded with a full scale assault on the gate. After a successful retaliation by Star Fox, the Aparoids send a barrage of missiles at the gate, which are destroyed by the combined efforts of Star Fox and Star Wolf teams. During the outside skirmish, Beltino successfully created the Self-Destruct program for the use of destroying the Aparoid race. The Orbital Gate later generated a warp portal large enough for the Cornerian Fleet led by the Great Fox towards the homeworld. The Star Wolf Team were not seen joining the fleet but seemingly used the gate to follow Star Fox into the Aparoid Homeworld's tunnels. The ending revealed that after the Aparoids had annihilated Corneria City, a provisional government was established under military supervision that will last until the destruction of the Aparoids has been confirmed, in which case, they will relinquish sovereignty as soon as possible. The destruction level of the orbital gate was at a C, and the Aparoids were expunged. Location data Covert military operation. Battle condition We do not have clearance to access Beltano files. Long range radar reads multiple warp signatures in its sector. Possible Aparoid assault underway. Tactical data Status: Data crystal damaged. 'Anglar Blitz' It (or a similar space station) later makes a reappearance during the Anglar Blitz, where they upgrade the Star Fox Team's ships and give new information about the Anglars. It is called the Asteroid Station by Slippy. ''Star Fox Pentalogy The Orbital Gate appeared in ''Star Fox Pentalogy. It is tenth mission in Star Fox: Assault. ''Mission 10. Orbital Gate - Scientific Research Station; Incoming Super Smash Bros. for Wii U The Orbital Gate and the events involving its setting from ''Star Fox: Assault will appear in the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. 4. As a moving stage, it chronicles what happened during the Aparoids' attempt to halt the development of the bomb that would eliminate them altogether. 'Trivia' *In Star Fox: Assault, the level is very similar to the skirmish in Sector Z from Star Fox 64 and its 3DS remake, in that the Orbital Gate and Great Fox were bombarded by missiles and were both All-Range Mode based. Category:Satellites and space stations Category:Space Stations Category:Satellites Category:Lylat System